Komentarz na blogu:Opal WażkaNFGirl/A założymy się?/@comment-26019809-20150629205507
Ha, wkracza osoba, której komentarze pod Twoim opkiem bywają dłuższe niż nexty XDXDDDXDXDXDDX Doczekałam się nexta! Ja nie mogę, jestem tak ciekawa co z tego wyniknie... Pewnie ostatecznie powie Astrid, ale po jakimś czasie. A wiesz, sama niedawno coś takiego wymyśliłam, nie wiem skąd mi się to wzięło... A jednak wiem, kiedy tata stukł talerz. Że z człowiekiem jest jak z talerzem, stłuczesz go, OK. Możesz go skleić, może będzie dobrze, ale... I tak zawsze będzie widać ślady, że on kiedyś był stłuczony. Ale pewnego dnia, po którymś już z kolei stłuczeniu, rozpadnie się na tak małe elementy, że już nie będzie się go dało posklejać. Nie będe wyjaśniała, bo każdy to chyba zrozumiał. Przypomniała mi się teraz sytuacja w piątek, podczas zakończenia roku szkolnego. Dzień wcześniej, a właściwie tego samego dnia, zasnęłam dopiero o wpół do pierwszej, a mama poszła spać o wpół do trzeciej. Robiłyśmy album dla pani wychowawczyni i... Jestem wdzięczna mojej mamie, że zdobyła się na takie poświęcenie. Była później tak zmęczona, że od razu po powrocie do domu poszła spać. Ale podczas zakończenia było inaczej. Już po części oficjalnej, w sali, wychowawczyni mówiła coś od siebie. W pewnym momencie musiała przerwać, słychać było, że płacz jej dochodził do głosu i dopiero po chwili mówiła dalej. Pierwsza nie wytrzymała i się popłakała dziewczyna z klasy równoległej. Potem, podczas gdy całą klasą dawaliśmy album wychowawczyni (bo on był od całej klasy, tylko po prostu mama do wpół do trzeciej wklejała te kartki do albumu), już można było dostrzec, że wychowawczyni zaszkliły się oczy. A kiedy byłam w łazience to usłyszałam płacz i dziewczyny z mojej klasy wszystkie płakały. Płakała niemal cała klasa... Oprócz mnie. Nie wiem jak to było... Nie czułam smutku, tylko dziwiłak się czemu innni płaczą, bo kto powiedział, że się nigdy już nie spotkamy? A nawet jesli to co z tego? Nadal nie wiem, czy ukryłam uczucia czy... Czy po prostu nic nie czułam. Przypomniało mi się wtedy też, gdy miesiąc wcześniej rozmawiałam z mamą i ona tak po prostu powiedziała "wiesz, inni ludzie MAJĄ uczucia", tak jako element żartu, którego nie będę wyjaśniać bo musiałabym opisać cały tamten dzień, a nie chce mi się. Plus nie miałoby to jakiegokolwiek sensu. Ale trochę prawdy... Może w tym jest? U Czkawki jest inaczej. To nie jest tak, że on prawie nie ma uczuć, tylko je chowa. Możliwe, że zaufa Astrid... W ostatniej chwili tak jakby. Że dzień później wydarzy się coś okropnego (potraktujmy to tak - Stoik znów będzie działał z pełną parą) i Astrid będzie wiedziała co się dzieje. Oczywiście nikomu nie powie. Pozostaje też inna kwestia - nauczyciele. Którzy... Może dojdą do tego, a może nie? Mi się wydaje, że nie, bo gdyby doszli, mogłoby stracić to sens. Jest jeszcze jedna opcja, na przykład... Wiem, że to może się wydawać głupie, ale na przykład DOJDĄ do tego, Stoik trafi do więzienia, a Czkawka... Należy tu pomyśleć o Astrid i jej mamie. Zastanawiam się czasem, czy gdyby nagle moja najlepsza przyjaciółka musiała trafić do domu dziecka, to mama zgodziłaby się, żeby mieszkała u nas... W sensie... Adoptowałaby ją. Może tak - w końcu w domach dziecka nie dzieje się wesoło i mimo, że jest to poważna decyzja, wiadomo, że robiąc coś takiego, daje się dziecku/nastolatkowi szansę. Szansę na to, że jego życie nie skończy się pod mostem. Tak sobie myślę, że tak mogłoby to być. Oczywiście wiem, to może być głupie, ale... Nie wykluczam na razie nic. Jeszcze może być tak, że on jej powie w końcu, a parę dni później okaże się, że trzeba robić projekt w parach. I z jakiegoś powodu nie będą mogli tego zrobić u Astrid, więc Czkawka, wahając się poda jej swój adres i powie, że np. na 16.00, potem ona wejdzie i zastanie... No... Zakrwawionego Czkawkę leżącego na podłodze, a nad nim Stoika, albo coś innego niezbyt przyjemnego dla oczu... A dalej? Mnóstwo możliwości. Może ucieknie, może powstrzyma Stoika (jak?), może Stoik dzięki Astrid zauważy, że wyżywanie się na Czkawce nie ma sensu, albo Astrid już nie będzie musiała go powstrzymywać, bo będzie za późno... Nie, tej opcji nie bierz pod uwagę XD. Może się też wydarzyć coś JESZCZE INNEGO. Mianowicie, może Stoik stopniowo będzie zauważał, że bicie Czkawki jest okrutne. Ale stopniowo. A czemu, nie wiem. Może być taka opcja, że sam z siebie, np. coś mu się przyśni (choć u takiego brutala w snach spodziewałabym się raczej krwawej rzezi niż czegoś uspokajającego i upominającego), może też dzięki Astrid? Nie wiem, pojęcia bladego nie mam... Ale (tu diabelski śmiech) chcę się spytać co robisz na razie w wakacje i czy byłaby taka szansa, że się wyrobisz z nextem... Czekaj, sprawdzam w kalendarzu jakiego dnia jest 4 lipca... Na sobotę? No, chyba, że wyjeżdżasz, to zrozumiem :P O ja... A dzisiaj mój tata miał imieniny, nie? Zrobiłam mu wymyślny deser lodowy i tak dalej... I teraz tak mi się o tym przypomniało. Porównajmy to do... No ojca Czkawki. W tym momencie tylko... BUM! Mój mózg tego nie ogarnia. Ja wiem, że to może być głupie, że się przejmuje czymś takim, że to "tylko" opowiadanie, ale... Prawda jest taka, że na co dzień na świecie DZIEJĄ SIĘ TAKIE SYTUACJE, a my nawet sobie z tego nie zdajemy sprawy! Więc mam się czym przejmować, prawda? Bo to jest nie do pojęcia... Dlaczego niektórzy ojcowie tak kochają swoje dzieci, że są w stanie wyrzec się dla nich wszystkiego, inni (tutaj mój tata) myślą i o dzieciach, i o pracy. W końcu bez pieniędzy za tą pracę nie będzie za co utrzymać dzieci, więc myśląc o pracy myślą o dzieciach i wszystko się zapętla. Inni pracę przekładają ponad dzieci. Czyli praca i pieniądze są dla nich najważniejsze, dziecku dostarczają wszystko co potrzebne oprócz... Miłości i czasu. Inny typ to alkoholik, który olewa swoje dziecko. A ostatni jest najgorszy i właśnie taki trafił się Czkawce... Ktoś, kto obwinia swoje dziecko o wszystko, kto wyżywa się na nim, równocześnie pije alkoholu tyle, że można zastanawiać się już czy nie ma w żyłach wódki zamiast krwi. Masakra. Należy się tu już zastanowić czy powodem jest choroba psychiczna? Bo ŻADEN normalny, zdrowy człowiek nie zachowywałby się tak. A u Czkawki sytuacja jest JESZCZE bardziej skomplikowana, bo nie żyje jego matka. Niektórym można współczuć, że żyją... A co do nexta. Nie rozumiem Laily. Jak tak można? Ja... Nigdy tak nie zrobiłam i na pewno nie zrobię. W klasach 1-3 wszystkie się ze wszystkimi kolegowałyśmy, bawiłyśmy, kłóciłyśmy, dzieliłyśmy na grupki, a następnego dnia już nie pamiętałyśmy o tych kłótniach. Nie było problemów z chłopakami, bo chłopaka nie postrzegało się wtedy tak jak teraz, tylko jak połączenie księcia z Disneya z fajnym kolegą. I nie było problemów, zwłaszcza jak ktoś olewał te sprawy. W czwartej klasie trochę się pozmieniało przez to, że wymieszali nas z klasą równoległą. Kilka osób od nich przerzucili do nas, kilka osób od nas do nich. Ja trzymałam się z jedną dziewczyną. dwie inne się trzymały razem, była też taka jedna, która DO PERFEKCJI opanowała "sztukę" manipulowania ludźmi. Ulegały temu wszystkie połowa dziewczyn - te, które nie należały do żadnej innej grupki. Oczywiście, dziewczyny stamtąd zbiły się w grupkę i szukały kozła ofiarnego. Padło na mnie. Dlaczego? To proste. Bo mam własne zdanie. Nie ulegałam manipulacji, nie poddawałam się, trzymałam swojego i nie zmieniałam łatwo zdania i... Nie czułam potrzeby należenia do najpopularniejszych grupek. Po co? Sytuacja, w której byłam najbardziej wściekła odkąd pamiętam to była ta, kiedy grupa, która wcześniej była w innej klasie zaczęła dokuczać dziewczynie, z którą trzymałam. Wyjechała ona wcześniej na zieloną szkołę z klasą jej mamy (długa historia) i jak wróciła, jedna z nich dogryzła. Reszta się zgodziła, a ja zaprotestowałam i delikatnie mówiąc wolę nie powtarzać tego co im powiedziałam. A koleżanka wybiegła z płaczem z szatni. Natomiast później, TA SAMA JĘDZA, która powiedziała tak wredną rzecz, na pytanie nauczycielki czemu nasza koleżanka płakała, wskazała na mnie. Że to ja jej dogryzłam. To, co wtedy czułam, poszło w zapomnienie, z wyjątkiem jednej sekundy. To była taka wściekłość, taka ogłuszająca, niemal blokująca logiczne myślenie i taka chęć rozwalenia tej szkoły i zabicia wszystkich w niej obecnych. Ale na wierzch wyszło tylko jako płacz z bezsilności. Tak wyglądał przeciętny dzień w tamtej szkole. I teraz, jak to piszę, myślę o tym JAK OKRUTNI potrafią być ludzie. Bo tak naprawdę tam wyglądało to tak, że ta sama osoba, z którą opowiadasz sobie kawały, następnego dnia stoi na czele grupy nabijającej się z Ciebie. I tutaj... Laily, bo któż by inny? Dosłownie jak czytam o Laily to czuję, jakbyś wrzuciła do opowiadania najgorszą z tamtych dziewczyn... MASAKRA W piątej klasie zmieniłam szkołę, ale wtedy otoczyłam się murem. W domu byłam zupełnie inną osobą niż w szkole. W szkole... Nie zwracałam uwagi na to, co się działo wokół mnie, nie obchodziły mnie ich imiona, a wszystko przez to, że nauczona przykrym doświadczeniem z tamtej szkoły bałam się, że może tutaj ludzie okażą się jeszcze gorsi. Pewnie coś podobnego czuł Czkawka, w końcu jak odrobinę zdradził Astrid, w poprzedniej szkole miał piekło... Z tą różnicą, że jego męczyli fizycznie i psychicznie, a u nas podwójnie psychicznie. Tak, że po całym roku szkolnym człowiek jest kimś... Kimś, kogo łatwo zdenerwować, doprowadzić do płaczu i jeszcze duszącym w sobie uczucia, które później wybuchają ze zdwojoną siłą. Tutaj jeszcze jedno... Nudziło mi się trochę, a poza tym pomyślałam sobie: "Czemu TAK GENIALNE OPKO, jedyne, które potrafi dać mi wenę do dłuuuugich monologów w komentarzach, nie ma okładki?" Nie musisz tego użyć na okładkę, ale po prostu jest to obrazek z Astrid i Czkawką ;) To jest coś takiego ;) Oczywiście widać, że np. sukienka Astrid nie wyszła i inne takie rzeczy, ale... Złe nie jest, prawda? Dłuuugo mi zajęło znalezienie tak jakby tła i podkładu do obrazka :P Jak już wspomniałam, to nie jest tak, że - Użyj tego, abo zgiń! I po niemiecku :P Nie, po prostu nudziło mi się, więc zrobiłam... Takie CUŚ. Okej, dłuuugo pisałam ten komentarz (jak to zawsze pod Twoim opkiem :P). Wiedz, że to opowiadanie jest jednym, które daje mi TAKIEGO kopa weny, że ja piszę... Takie rzeczy! https://orig00.deviantart.net/f8e8/f/2015/116/2/2/umys___by_1234567890ja-d8r4vi5.png Sos Dovah Ada ღ Dovah Kel https://orig02.deviantart.net/8db5/f/2015/116/c/a/eter_by_1234567890ja-d8r4vhu.png 20:55, cze 29, 2015 (UTC)